How many botlles can you count?
by solofia
Summary: This a sequel to High School Medical, now Meredith and Derek have to raise their daughter Leah while Derek is at college and Meredith finishes High School
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel to High School Medical. After they had the kid I would have to focuse on the baby, and not the parties till late and alcohol, and that would be out of High School I so it felt to me, writing a sequel in another story would be probably be a better idea. **

**So here's the continuation of the story, enjoy. **

She changed their lives, before they would go out at weekends, now they stayed home with 11 months old Leah. Their little bundle of joy sweet as a freaking cupcake, and smiley like a really old incontinent man when he sees a nurse wearing a pair of scrubs to small for her boobs. She was the commercial baby, happy and the angel of her parents, they still can't believe she's theirs.

Whenever they walk in she smiles and starts clapping her little tiny hands. She already speaks and her first words were "I love you" directed to Meredith and Derek. She can stand up all by herself but doesn't walk yet. All their friends love her really much and even Cristina loves playing with her. April spoils her with stuffed animals and shirts. Alex and Jackson play soccer with her by putting a soft ball near her foots and let her kick it with her little left foot. Even Derek's younger sister Amelia babysits for her sometimes and she hates babies.

"Look, she's crawling!""Look, she's standing!""She just said her first words!"

All of those are things Derek missed while he was in college, he considered drop out and comeback when Leah was at least 6 years old but his mom would kill him and it would be better for Leah him being there only at weekends while she was too little to remember he was never there. Now he was 20 and was on his second year of college and Meredith was a High School senior. The next year would be awful since both of them would be away and Leah could only see them at weekends while they were visiting.

That night Cristina was studying and was spend the night over.

"So if you are that smart Cristina what's the smallest bone in the human body?"

"Do you really want me to respond that? "

"No."

"By the way somebody found your notes and she is updating them."

"Oh Leah. You're trying to help us, yes you are you're so cute."

Said Meredith while sitting the little girl on her bed near her pillow.

"Mer, when her left hand finds a pencil it's time to close the books and protect yourself."

"Who's mommy little left handed helper?"

"Me"

"Yes you are. Now go to your aunt Cristina."

Meredith picked her books up and sat on her chair so she could finish her Spanish homework.

"Mer, she's walking."

"What?"

"Look at her she's walking."

"She's walking!"

"She's walking!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know."

"What's going on in here?"Said Amelia as she walked in the room.

"She's walking Amy!"

"Go get the camera now."

"Leah come to mommy, come to mommy."

"No come to me, come to Aunt Cristina!"

"Both."

Her little feet on the floor were the best sound Meredith ever heard.

Meanwhile topless Arizona, Callie and Bailey walked by the window again.

"How long have those three have been like that?"

"I don't know. I think nearly three years."  
"They have a lot of daddy issues."

"Totally."

Later that day when Leah was sleeping quietly inside her little white crib holding her Maggie Simpson doll, Meredith told Derek on the phone about Leah's new milestone. He actually cried. Another moment he had missed, he was there in a college dorm and he's to girls were in he's old room now painted pink because when Meredith went to college the next year that would be Leah's official room. Why was all that hard? He had dreamed of going to college and share a room with Mark but he never thought a girlfriend and overall a baby girl of his own would be in the equation.

Meredith sanded him the video and more pictures of Leah so he could finish wearing Leah's pictures as wallpaper for his side of the dorm.

He truly loved them.

**About the left handed part, I'm also left handed and I hate being one of the few. Some kid's in my class say I'm weird and watching me writing gives them goose bumps. So if there were more left handeds in this world that could stop (not even Kate Gosselin and Prince William are also helps).Tell me what you think and review soon please :) **


	2. Chapter 2 First birthday ever

**Hello fellow humans. I come in peace with chapter two enjoy ;) **

It was a long year, on both of them: it had been the first year Derek was away in college, the first year Meredith had sleep deprivation without being on drugs or booze, the first year they had to change diapers, the first year Meredith was an open bar for six months and a baby bottle carrier for the other six, but overall their baby's first year of life. They still can't believe all the things little Leah had accomplished over the year: rolling, smiling, crying, winning, laughing, nursing, eating solid food, grabbing, biting, growing teeth, clapping, kicking, crawling, walking, speaking and so on.

Meredith woke up, scratched her eyes, took off the ponytail she worn while sleeping so her hair wouldn't get so many knots and walked to the crib to see her baby now seventeen years away from leaving for college and all those things she hopped it would never come. Leah was already waked up like every morning; she had definitely got her morning person personality from Derek another of the things she hated and loved on both of them. Leah smile when she saw her was indeed unique and was capable to cure the world from malaria and wars. Her little hands were clapping clumsy like in every other morning, that sound warmed her inside and make her want to dance Charleston on top of roof.

"Morning Leah, happy birthday!"

"Birthday?"

"It means me and daddy met you exactly a year ago."

"Yay me!"

"Yay you!"

Meredith heard a car pulling in the drive way, she knew it was Derek and Mark whom had just arrived from college, they drove until dinner time then slept in the car woke up at six AM and drove the rest of the way. Usually Mark only came to Seatlle on weekends to visit Lexie but this time we couldn't miss Leah's first birthday.

"Yey Leah, do you know who's in the car?"

"Is it Daddy and Uncle Mark?"

"Do you want to go meet them?"

"Yeah."

Most one year olds don't recognize cars or buildings but Leah and saw her daddy arriving and living town in that car so often she could see it from 55 miles away. They went downstairs with Leah still wearing her pacifier and pink pajamas, in the moment Meredith opened the front door Leah ran to Derek's arms (or at least tried to she had only learned how to walk a month ago). Her chubby little legs and arms were strength in Derek's direction and she just kept saying "daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy" with her sweet baby voice. Derek picked her up and tickled her belly as she giggled and kissed him in the cheek. That smile she had on her face was just a classic Leah with her cheeks getting all rosy and her eyes shining like wherever you want to call it.

"Hey princess!"

"Me not pincess daddy, me bunny!"

"Still in the bunnies faze?"

"She just really loves their little puffy ears. Don't you missy?"

"Yes."

"How about me Le, I don't get a kiss?" replied Mark.

"No, you dork!"

"I hate your kid." said Mark while he went to get the baggage from the truck of the car.

"Now, I see a little girl in need of a bath, before the tickle monster arrives…" said Meredith with a devilish smile on her face.

"Mommy…"

"Oh...oh. Too late!"

"Stop mommy!"

Meredith took her upstairs to bathe her while Derek and Mark unpacked. But then Meredith couldn't figure out what put her in. On any other day she would dress her in the first thing she could grab from Leah's little pink closet she kept near hers. But that day, it wasn't any other day; it was her baby's first birthday ever for crying out loud even her clothe was important. It was the clothe that would appear in the pictures she would see 20 years later while she was all nostalgic thinking where did time suddenly went.

Meanwhile Derek walked in holding a bag behind his back. He saw Leah wrapped in her duckies towel and a smile popped in his face. She was so innocent.

"What you're doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to figure what to put her in but all her clothe is so basic!"

"How about this?"

Derek pulled out of the bag a white short balloon sleeves shirt and a pink dress like those porcelain dolls your old creepy aunt keeps in her night stand have, it had a bunny in the front pocket which made Leah start saying "dess, dess, dess". Derek had also bought matching hair band, socks and shoes. Meredith couldn't believe he had gone to a baby store to get all those things. And he even bought a bunny backpack and another bunny stuffed animal.

"You didn't need to do this; I mean she won't remember any of this."

"But you will."

So they did a small party with all their friends and a chap cake from the grocery store. Leah received another five stuffed bunnies and got the whole family.

At night they took Lexie home and Meredith did something she didn't do a long time ago: see her father.

Thatcher came to open the door and stayed there without moving, he just said "HI". He had never seen his granddaughter, not even in pictures because he didn't allowed Lexie to show him anything related to the baby or even mention her or Meredith. He said they didn't exist for him and didn't know if he had a granddaughter or a grandson or its name.

"Is she yours?"

"Yes, she's ours."

"What's her name?"

"Leah Caroline."

"It's a cute name, bye."

"Wait you and mom cut all contact with me and all you say is "cute name, bye."?

"Do you want move back in?"

"No I'm happy where I am. I have his old room I share it with the baby and even being a mommy I can have straight "A" in every semester…well except physical education."

"Did your mom ever meet her?"

"I sanded some pictures and videos it's enough for her."

"You should visit her she called me yesterday and she really misses you… and she really liked to meet her." said Thatcher pointing at the little baby girl sleeping in Meredith's arms.

After this they went home and laid Leah in her crib. They were really thinking about go to Boston again but this time with a third passenger.

Meredith fell asleep in Derek's arms thinking about what her dad had told her. Picturing her mother alone arriving home from a long shift and finding the house empty like Meredith used to when she was little. Nobody deserved that; not even the woman who broke her inside and out.

**So this is officially the longest chapter I've ever wrote, I never passed the 1100 words limit because I always ran out of things to write. I started to write this early in the morning and now it's almost dinner time over here. I'll publish a new chapter tomorrow because I don't have school tomorrow. I love when my school shuts down on Carnaval and they always shut down the day before and the day after so this week I only have classes on Thursday and Friday. But I also have two papers' to write to Friday and a French test to study for. School really sucks.**

**Please review me soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas is here

**Hello people! I wrote this chapter in a hurry so I didn't make it very long and it's actually a little small. Today is the last day where I can write and update fics because tomorrow I have two assignments to do and study for French test. Don't worry I'll update this on this Friday 11****th**** of March. My other Fic "This kids will be the death" of me will also be updated on Friday. While Grey's is on hiatus I don't have anything to do at Fridays so expect updates every Friday from now on. **

There was Christmas everywhere; there were nine Christmas stockings over the fireplace because Mark was spending Christmas with them again this year; a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room; Santa Claus dolls inside Leah's crib and pretty much in every other place in the house. To Derek's request their neighbor Mr. Foreman and adorned the entire roof with hundreds of Christmas lights. Leah looked to the lights every ten seconds; the previous Christmas she was only two months old and the only thing she did was sleep the whole day and not let the others sleep at night. Luckily only Amelia was still living there bedsides Caroline Shepred and Meredith whom had moved there almost a year before.

Derek's other sisters and himself were both in out to college or already married or working. Amelia was twelve years old and was in the seventh grade. That year she was a little moody because Caroline didn't let her spend the night at her boyfriend Benny's house. Amelia was all hard core used three eyeliners a week or to resume a Minnie version of Meredith before she had Leah. For Amelia's misery it had been Caroline the one whom decorated her room and she filled it with all kinds of girly stuff including Hello Kitty in every foot square; Amelia didn't had nothing against the cat but she thought that a room painted pink didn't went very well with somebody whom dressed herself like if she was going to a Bon Jovi concert in 1986.

But on the plus side her mother was now dazzled with her granddaughter and when Meredith went to college that room would be Leah's which meant all those girly things would leave her room and go to Leah's, then it was her problem. That was the main reason she loved her niece so much: she got her free from pink walls and family photos, and besides she was too cute to not be loved by everybody and Amelia was one of the first peoples to surrender to Leah's adorable baby face.

Meredith hadn't visited Ellis yet; Christmas was a big deal at Derek's house and now once there as a little kid in that house again it was unthinkable missing it; maybe she would go to Boston on Easter once the only thing they do is eat chocolate and watch TV

Anyway; it was Christmas morning and for some reason it felt a lot different. You know that dear memory of your first Christmas when all your family is together and you receive everything you want… Christmas there was what Meredith wished her first had been.

As it turns out there's one perk about being a teenage mother and live in your baby's daddy childhood house: you don't have to share your room with the other relatives. Amelia shared hers with two of her sisters, Mark was sleeping in the couch, Derek's older of all sister was in her old room with her husband and Caroline shared her room with her brother uncle Max. Meredith was lucky enough to only have to share Derek's well, now it was hers with Derek and Leah. That room was a house inside the main house.

Meredith woke up with Derek resting his nose on her neck; she knew he was wide awake because he couldn't be in that position sleeping once his head would fall to the side. She thought more couples should sleep in single beds because A- it was more economic, B- they could be a lot more close to each other. Derek was supposed to sleep on a mattress on the floor but they had already been together for four years and had already conceived a human life so what's the big deal? I mean besides Meredith being a minor and Derek was 19.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Is anyone else up yet?"

"Besides us and Leah I doubt."

Leah was up inside her crib jumping and singing "Blame it (on the Alcohol)", maybe letting her watch glee so the TV flashes would tire her out and she could fall asleep probably wasn't that good of an idea.

"Does the little bunny want to go downstairs?"

"Yeah mommy."

And so they had the typical family Christmas followed by the annual get together of the gang (their friends from High School) at the park and they even bought Leah with them.

That night Derek got down on one knee and gave Meredith a ring.

"What the hell?"

"I know I'll want to marry you, but I'll want Leah to be there at an age where she can remember our wedding. When I was little my dad was always telling us how wonderful he's wedding was and I always wished I could have gone there. But Leah can; she can watch us two getting married as much as she can watch me proposing to you. Until there this is a commitment ring; just to make sure you'll still be around for the real propose."

"Oh… I Meredith Grey, accept to be your not official fiancée."

"The words a guy wants to hear the whole life."

Merry Christmas, Hanukah… wherever your God is.

**So I only joined this 2 weeks ago today. Like I missed last Christmas this is a late present from me. Enjoy and please and for all that's sacred review this soon.**

**PS: Don't forget new chapter this Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation

**Sorry, I know I said it would be a new chapter by yesterday but I got distracted with my other Fic and I had 3 assignments to present yesterday and I was really exhausted.**

**Enjoy;)**

That day was finally there. It had been a long twelve years journey but it would be over that day in only half an hour. She remembered her first day in first grade: that rare sunny morning where the sunshine went through her window. She remembered Lexie in her pink pajamas holding a bunny in her hand (Leah's affection with rabbits was genetic). She remembered asking Susan to make her pigtails and she remembered the light blue t-shirt with a butterfly she worn with a yellow skirt; the picture she had taken with Lexie at the driveway and the other picture taken at the school gate both pictures had both of them holding their pink backpacks. Lexie was scared as hell of the first day of pre-school but Meredith took her hand a guided her to her room and said "Do you see that nice Lady over there, I think she really wants to meet you, I told her a lot about you. I'm going to leave you here while you talk to her and all these other kids. You can have a lot of friends here. Don't worry the next time you hear a bell I'll come to check on you." After that speech Lexie stopped crying and Meredith said to herself as she walked away "I'm a big kid now".

Now she wasn't a kid anymore, she was a mom or if you prefer a former kid who as a kid of her own. It was her long waited graduation, the day she and been waiting for since she decided school was boring. That was really awesome you finish school and what do you get? More school.

She woke up with Leah tickling her nose; she smiled before getting Leah dressed in blue so they would both be matching. She only wished Leah was a little older so she could remember that day but no one else's kids were going so they could brag about that to their friends.

It was a little cloudy but once it's Seatlle it's already a miracle if it's not raining.

It was the last time any of them would ever see that auditorium for at least another seventeen years when all of them would be old and Leah would be graduating.

"Mommy is over there you stay here with daddy Ok?"

"No!"

"Sweetheart, this is important, I really need to go there, please don't be so moody…"

Then Leah started to cry; everybody hates a crying toddler at events and she wasn't even two yet, so she ended up sitting in the front row in Meredith's lap.

"Why is she here?" asked Cristina.

"Someone was missing mommy, and that someone's cry is the best weapon in the history of mankind."

"Hi Aunt Cristina."

"She's so cute; it makes me want to slap myself right in the face."

"Of course she is she's mine."

Then the speech part came and there were three valedictorians Meredith, April and Cristina but like Meredith was holding a baby in her arms all the eyes were on her. Alex and Jackson were only going to the same college as them because Alex made up a story about him losing a ball and Jackson sleep with the old lady of the admissions.

April - "It was a long walk, one day some of our teeth are missing and we are learning the alphabet… then now we're here… (This was the part where she bursts in tears and they had to do the rest of the speech without her.)

Cristina – "I could be here doing a huge speech filled with clichés, but since I was little and pictured this I never knew what I would say. So I'm passing the torch, first because that will pissed my mother off and second… I'm here because I studied. But there are people who had to deal with more. Meredith you went through pregnancy, labor and somehow you had the same grades as I and you have a wonderful baby in your arms right now. I know how excited you were about this and you took her without even blinking and gave away be another one of us without standing from the crowd. You deserve this a lot more than me and everybody here knows how hard that is for me."

Meredith – I can't deny the pregnancy and labor part wasn't hard... I mean all the moms in here labor is indeed painful. But I had my friends and most of my family here with me. Before her Saturday meant parties and booze, when she came, well since she came I never touched anything with alcohol ever again. Saturday means being home with her and study as soon as she falls asleep and come on she is not even two yet once she's out she is sleeping like a rock. She is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. High School was hell but right now I kind of sad that is over; college is not near and it's four years away from her and I know how awful having absent parents is… I've been there and I know how it feels arriving at an empty home and seeing all the other kids with their parents while your mother is in surgery of doing extra hours. When college is done she'll be almost six and just thinking of all the things I'll miss like birthdays and recital's makes want to cry. Anyway we finished High School so… Bye bye suckers! Leah do you want to say anything?"

"Bye, bye!" said the little girl giggling.

When Meredith came down the stairs she saw someone she didn't expected: Her mom. Sure she was thinking of traveling to Boston and visit her but not the other way around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed your first day of school I couldn't miss the last one before the actually school."

"Do you want to take a picture?"

"Sure."

And Leah has in her room three pictures from that day: One with her grandfather and her grandmothers holding her; another with both Meredith Derek and the rest of the gang; and her favourite and the one next to the picture of her first birthday on her night stand a picture with only Meredith where she is holding her and Leah is holding the diploma and wearing the weird hat they use for those things.

That September a lot of tears were let go but with time she got used to be separated from booth of them. When Derek finished college he moved back to Caroline's house. He went to Nancy's and Kathleen's old room which was the nearest one from Leah's until Meredith was over with college and both of them had residency done a free babysitter would be a good idea.

**More chapters still to come.**

**Please review me !"**


	5. Chapter 5 Happy 6th birthday

**I haven't updated this chapter in a little while so I made this chapter a little longer and I hope you all like it. I worked a lot on this one and it's the longest chapter I've wrote yet. I think this one is awesome I a probably topped myself with this one. It's only another Math test on Thursday and an assignment for History this weekend and then I'll write all I can until May.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Happy birthday!" said both Meredith and Derek walking in Leah's room-

"I'm six now! Goodbye 5 you were a weird number and I'm never going to miss you!"

"Maybe when you have to do taxes." said Amelia walking by her room.

"Don't pay attention she just jealous because she is already 17. She wished she was little." told Meredith in Leah's ear.

Then Caroline walked by "I think I saw a birthday girl somewhere!"

"Look grandma, I'm almost getting to your age!"

"You wish sweetheart!"

"If I was your age I could boss everybody in this house around! Guess I'll have to settle for the dog and the cats."

"Do you want another pet?" asked Mark while we walked in the room.

"Can I have a bunny?"

"You had one and it died remember?" said Amelia in an attentive to piss her niece off.

"I know you opened my fresh hound because you want to hate me since I stole your place as the baby of the family and you can't get over the fact that you don't because I'm too adorable and you love me way too much."

Amelia whispered in Derek's ear "Just as full of herself as her dad."

"Go downstairs and see what grandma got you!"

She couldn't believe it, inside the garage there was a chicken coop with four chickens inside.

"Are these really ours?" she asked with her eyes shining.

"And you haven't even checked Uncle Mark's gift for you!"

She looked around and saw a huge playhouse on the other side of the garage.

"Thank you so much!"

After playing around with the chickens and the other stuff they gave her, Leah took a shower and put on an orange dress with a pair of white leggings given to her by April and a jean jacket courtesy of Cristina. In the afternoon they threw a big Party with Leah's friends even only half of the class appeared once she was "a daughter of two college kids, her life is already screw up and she might me a bad influence. I bet she'll get pregnant at 12." But Leah didn't seem to care because as she said "the missing ones are the bad ones."

This situation had been dragging for almost two years. A lot of the parents in Leah's class were snobs. Their narrow minds could only do this association:

_Parents are kids, bad parents raised them. Kids are at college and internship, who's with the baby? One of the bad parents. Bad parents raise bad influences; bad influences near my kids make my kids pregnant teenagers. So Leah's an evil kid and can't get anywhere near mine. _

One day one of the mothers said to Meredith:  
"Run, leave your kid at kindergarten so you can go to a rave."

"Excuse me?"

"You're irresponsible and you should have given her up to actual adults. That's what the drug addicts' kids your age do right? Run from commitments and do jellow shots."

"You're in no position to say that; I've seen a nanny stopping by to bring your son. And I happen to know you're only here because your son of the Devil looked under the teacher's skirt. I guess that makes you the bad mother in here. When was the last time you talked at your soon without being just because he was playing with one of your million dollars watches?"

"I'm not putting up with this, I don't need a teenage whore to tell me how to raise my son; you're not the one who's raising your daughter either."

"Do you want to know the whole story? I started to date the love of my life when I was fourteen. I lost my virginity when I was sixteen to him because I felt ready, I wasn't drunk and all the times I've ever had sex I was on the birth control except when I was pregnant. My dad caught us and sent me to my mom, then the social services sent me back to my dad and my dad kicked me out when he found out I was pregnant. My boyfriend's mom asked for my custody and I've living there ever since. When she was born my boyfriend was just visiting from college; we thought about giving her but she was a guarantee we would be connected forever, my probably future mother in law raised four kids on her own when her husband died and she raised a son responsible enough to not bale on me or he's daughter and took care of me like my dad never did since the day we started to date so I knew he would be a great dad to her; and he is. When we went to college we drived all night to come to visit her at weekends and never missed a birthday, luckily her birthday is the day before Halloween and on our college Halloween is an holiday and there's no classes on the day before and after.

I'm finishing college and I'm studying to be a surgeon and so is my boyfriend and all your friends. You can ask her we weren't there with her all the time but she never felt like we didn't loved her; the question is did your son?"

After she said that, that arrogant woman walked way and since then all the kids of those snobs call Leah names and say she's a wicked witch. But she doesn't let that get to her because she deep down knows they only act like that because that's the only way of them to get attention from their parents and bullying is where they canalize their pain. She would be a really god Psychologist.

But the other half of the parents admired Meredith and Derek and let their kids invite their little girls for birthday parties and play dates. The couple that admired them the most were the Kreiders (Cara and Kyle) whom had a little girl named Hannah who was Leah's best friend. They said they loved how two kids could take the responsibilities of parenthood and school and triumph on both. They were two thirty year olds whom had waited to have stable carriers and enough money to have kids, the couple who was their complete opposite ironically was their best friend. Now the Kreiders were trying for another baby and Hannah was really happy about it.

On the class there were also a couple of gay parents and another one of two senior citizens who were taking care of their grandchildren while their parents were on the war who were also very friendly to them.

Overall the party was a success and Leah couldn't be any happier about the "mean kids" hadn't come to ruin everything like in previous years.

At night they took Leah out for a special birthday dinner, they let her chose the restaurant and like always she chose _"Le Mafioso"_ a little Italian place with a really good _pizza_ and _pasta._

"I know you've received a lot of stuff today but a have another thing for you, well it's more for mommy but you'll like that." said Derek with a smile.

"What did you do Derek?"

He reached for his pocket a took a tiny red velvet box with a tiny diamond ring inside and opened that box on the table in front of Meredith; the waiter beat with a fork in a glass and everyone in there looked at them.

"Almost five years ago I gave you a plastic ring and told I would propose to you when she was already old enough to remember this and go to our wedding and help you chose a dress or not if you don't want to do a very big wedding. So Meredith Grey do you want to marry me?"  
"Do I have to change my name?" said she with a smirk on her face. "Kidding of course I marry you."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" everybody yelled for them and at that time Leah had climbed on the chair and has jumping with happiness.

And Derek picked Meredith out of her chair grabbed her and kissed her in those tacky movies with Antonio Banderas.

The entire restaurant cheered; Leah jumped to the middle of her parents and giggling said with the biggest smile on Earth laying in her face "Thank you Mommy and Daddy, you gave me the best birthday ever!"

**There are still a couple more chapters coming up, if I wrote to propose now I also have to write the wedding and honeymoon.**

**Please review me sooooooooooooooooooooooooon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Husband Wife and Kid

**I put a lot of thought on this one so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Happy reading.**

The day had come; the preach was booked; the guest list was done; the backyard of Caroline Shepred was decorated with flowers and 30 chairs (most of the guests were Derek's sisters their husbands and children).

Meredith had slept in Leah's room with her daughter. She thought it was really weird to sleep in a child's room only with Leah since every time there's a sleepover in that room it was always the three of them.

She couldn't deny she wasn't a little nervous; first when she came back from college she moved to Derek's actual room once Leah was now sleeping in his childhood room and Derek slept in another room now she had became unable to sleep without Derek's arm around her back. Today was the day; those stupid snobs couldn't call her whore anymore because she would be married so Meredith would be promoted to slut throwing her life away in their scale. But the snobs were the ones right above her with "hookers throwing away their lives for some fat guy's cash" for some reason they thought that was classy.

Leah on the other hand, woke up earlier and was shouting from the rough tops about her parents wedding. She really didn't care about the ceremony if she could convince her mom into wear a white dress which she did. Not the whole puffy white dress but more short simple white dress by the knee instead of being dragged around the floor. Now imagine to that excitement her parents had invited her best friend Hannah to attend the ceremony in that hot end of June day. Since Cara was now pregnant with triplets taking their daughter away for a couple of hours so they could enjoy those months before going through what they did with Hannah times three was actually something really helpful from them, the wedding would tire the girls out and when Derek's mom would take Hannah home she would be probably asleep or almost.

When Meredith woke up she found Leah bringing her breakfast in bed. Derek slept across the hall and for the groom not to see the bride to isolate one of them would be a safe choice.

"Morning bride." said the little girl placing a bowl of cereals in her mother's pillow.

"Morning sweetheart."  
"When is Hannah coming?"  
"Not for a couple of hours. The wedding is around noon and her dad drops her off at eleven."  
"How long till eleven?"  
"Three hours."  
"Can I put on my dress?"  
"No. You know you're gonna get dirt on it; and besides your chickens must be starving."  
"Bye mommy!" as soon as she remembered the chickens she put on her slippers and ran to the garage. She knew she would be running around for no reason until Hannah got there and her mom decided to get ready.

As she closed the door somebody grabbed her from the behind and started to tickle her. She knew it was her daddy who had just wake up.

"Morning princess."  
"Stop daddy! You're tickling me!"  
"Derek gave her a kiss in the cheek a stopped tickling her but still didn't put her down.

"How's mommy?"  
"She's having breakfast in bed."  
"And I don't get that why?"  
" Because you're the groom, and grandma said you have to go downstairs to shower and eat something so you won't see mommy before noon."  
"When did she said I could come back up?"  
"Never, because mommy doesn't get to go downstairs."

"Look who are they, my bro and my niece." Amelia climbed up the stairs followed by April and Cristina.

"Nice bed hair Shepred, are going to get married in it?" Cristina said with her sarcasm.

"She's in there ladies, so my flower girl is nervous?" he asked Amelia.

"Really funny. Know what? That's why we invited Hannah; so I wouldn't have to dress in hot pink and carry a basket with flowers."  
"It's a shame you would look adorable with bows coming out of your head."  
"Enjoy your punishment Leah. I'll be downstairs helping your grandmother cooking one of you chickens..."  
"God I have to go feed them! Bye!"

After Leah fed the chickens and changed her blue pajamas to a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she grabbed her bike and went for a lap around the house when she saw her aunt Lexie and uncle Mark arriving to the gate and opened it for them, she took Lexie to Mer's room and Mark to the garage here Derek was smoking a cigar to calm the nerves. Then she decided to run back and forward to the gate because there was nothing else to do. When Meredith's voice was projected through the window.

"What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for Hannah."  
"She's not coming for an hour. Go see if Grandma has something for you to do:"  
"She said to call Aunts April, Lexie and Cristina to help her in the kitchen."  
"Then why didn't you come to call them?"  
"Sorry mommy, I got distracted."  
"Then come upstairs. You haven't took a shower yet and I need you to get dressed and do your hair."  
"Can I do your hair?"

"We'll see."

When she was already wearing her dress and pink sandals April walked in.

"Hey weren't you helping my future mother-in-law?"  
"Cristina and Lexie went to get the cake so Caroline gave me the rest of the day off." she looked at Meredith's hands trying to brae her daughter's hair as fast as she could. "It's already ten to eleven, I'll do that and so you can put on your dress."  
"Ok, thanks."  
"You welcome."

"Aunt April quick; Hannah must be turning around the corner right now!"  
"Calm down I'm halfway done with the second brae you can go downstairs in a minute. See? I'm already tying the bow around it."  
"Can I please go?"  
"Yes."  
"Hannah!"

The timing couldn't e more perfect; the minute she ran to the gate Hannah's dad parked right next to it.

"Hannah!"  
"Leah!"

"How come nobody screams my name?" asked the nice man entering the property.

"Hi Mr. Kreider." Both girls yelled  
"That's better. Leah what time does you're grandma going to take this chipmunk home?"  
"A little after dinner time, around nine."  
"So you're parents are getting married. Are you excited?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I get to give mommy away and walk her down the aisle. And I'm going on their honeymoon to Disney for a week."  
"When do you come back?"Asked Hannah a little sad about staying away from her best friend.

"This time next week. But mommy and daddy are staying for another week by themselves while I'm flying back home."  
"You're flying alone?"  
"No, my aunt Kathleen is coming home with me and then she flies back to Florida."  
"You're aunt is going to Disney too?"  
"No she lives there. Flying back Seattle and then back home is her wedding gift."

"So I have to go now. Bye Hanny, bye Leah you two have fun."  
"We will." replied them as Hannah's dad walked inside his car and drove away.

"Let's go upstairs Hannah!"

"Is your mom ready?"

"I think so she was getting her dress on."  
"Then let's go play with the chickens."  
"Grandma put daddy guarding the chicken coop so we wouldn't go in there…"  
"Why?"  
"She thinks we're getting our dresses dirty."  
"Then what should we do?"

"Do you want to go murder Barbies by throwing them out the window and see if we can hit somebody?"  
"That's the Leah I know, sure. Barbies are stupid Polly's are the real deal."  
"Barbies are for babies or creepy adults like my uncle Saul who keeps them in jars with glycerin and doesn't let nobody touch them."  
"Why?"  
"Because the jars are working like chandeliers and walls."

"How do they work like walls?  
"He glued them all together and now they are separating the kitchen from the living room, it has an arc and everything."

"Who's that creep dressed in black with the mosquito net on her face?  
"I guess is my Emo aunt Amelia."

"Hey your mother ordered you two to go upstairs."  
"Why, so you won't kidnap us and form your religion of darkness and animal sacrifices?" Maybe let Amelia babysit for Leah wasn't that good of an idea.

"I'm so proud of you, you finally grew a head. Now being your aunt is not such a shame."  
"Why do you even talk to her?" asked Hannah while they climbed up the stairs.

"My dad told me to give her a break, her first boyfriend broke up with her because she had been cheating on him since they first got together and I guess it's her time of the month…"  
"What's that?"  
"I have absolutely no idea."

_11|55 AM_

"Hey! People! Go to your seats it's time for a wedding!" yelled Leah climbing up to a chair so everybody could see and hear her.

"I guess it's time girls… Leah you keep the wedding rings and Hannah you take the flowers. Oh my God..."  
"What mommy? Do you feel sick?"  
"I can't do this."  
"Yes you can, what's going to change? You get a ring in your finger and a stupid piece of paper saying that you and daddy are together forever what we basically already know. Please mommy, do this for me. This time next week I'll be flying back home and you and daddy will be children free and having fun."  
"Someday I'll tell what that stands for, but luckily not until you're thirty."

"So will you gave me your hand and let me take near daddy."

"I will."

…

"And who gives the bride away to the groom?"  
"We do their daughter and ring girl, and my best friend the flower girl."  
"So Derek Shepred do you take Meredith Grey to be your beloved wife…"  
"I do, we all know the speech you can just cut to the chase."

"Meredith Grey do you take him as your husband who you'll put up with until death do you two part?"

"Best your sweet hass I do. No offence…"

"You may now kiss."

After they kissed cheers and mostly rice with petals were let go. Leah and Hannah ran in front of them. Later they took pictures and Leah took the first pictures with both her parents married ever.

Then for their first dance they three danced with Leah hanging an arm around each one of her parents and Meredith and Derek holding her for behind.

The perfect Family.

**Only one more chapter before the end of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 The begining in the comeback

"What time is mommy arriving grandma?" wondered Leah sitting in an airport chair.

"Their flight is running late sweetie." responded Caroline.  
"I haven't seen them in a week, it's like they're back to college."  
"But look, grandma took you and Hannah to the water park didn't I?

"You did…"  
"And yesterday we went to Baskin Robbins and ate ice cream for two straight hours. I don't know how neither of us got sick."  
"I liked ridding with Aunt Amelia on her motorcycle. And going to a horror movie with Aunt Cristina too."  
"What? She took you to a horror movie?"

"Relax grandma, it was a rerun of Scary Movie."  
"I think it's a little inappropriate for a six year old."  
"A- I'm turning 7 within four months and B- I wanted to watch Saw 3D but the guy at the movie theater didn't let me in."

"What was your least favorite thing we did all week?"  
"When Aunt April tried to teach me how to knit."

"Give her a break sweetie, she has to put up with your uncle Alex all day."  
"Oh, another thing I liked was playing football with Uncle Alex, Uncle Jackson and aunt Lexie."  
"You wished Hannah could have gone didn't you?"  
"Yes. From all days she had to choose that one to get the flu…"  
"You two shouldn't have gone to the big slide at the water park the line was huge you two were wet and it was a little too windy for my taste."  
"I don't care it was worth it."

Before they could continue the conversation they heard a familiar voice from the behind.

"Did you miss us?" Leah immediately recognized her mother's voice.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're here!" Leah jumped in her parents arms a kept kissing them.

"Guess she did missed us."

"Mommy, now we have a new baby chicken! She was born two days ago!"  
"Really? What did you named her Leah?"

"Her name is Fuzzy. Because her feathers are all peach fuzzy… well the few ones she has."  
"Then how about we go home unpack and then you can show us your chicken?" Derek propped his daughter over his shoulders leaving her sitting on them.

"Okay daddy."

"It's good to be back home."  
"Mommy, and Fuzzy leaves in my desk. Grandma made a tiny bed for her because she was too little to be with the others and Chicken Little was hurting her. I think she got jealous because she's not as cute as Fuzzy." explained Leah proudly.

"That night after dinner and baths Meredith walked in Leah's room and sat in her bed.

"So sweetie, me and daddy were thinking about getting you a little brother or sister, would

you like that?"

"No!" Leah's eyes opened widely."I don't want things to change! I'm happy with you and daddy I don't need another baby stealing you two from me!"

"Well, sweet cheek I think it's a little late. There's already a baby in mommy's belly me and daddy found out the day you left; that's why I was feeling sick that week."  
"No! I hate you two! Why did you do this to me without telling you were considering having more babies? I'm your only daughter, you should treat me like a person instead of a baby, damn it I should get a say in this! You both can go to hell!" she ran out of the room before Meredith could grab her and make her apologize because off her language but somehow she knew Leah was kind of right, they should have asked her first or at least be a little more careful with the birth control methods to avoid the surprise baby.

"Hey, what happened? All I saw was her running down the stairs crying." asked Derek.

"Well, she really doesn't want us to give a baby to play with, she had a meltdown and then told us both to go to hell."  
"Jeez, and I thought she would be over the moon."

"But she has a point, we could have asked her if she wanted siblings a long time ago."  
"But this one was an accident, like her. Not that I don't love them both the same as if they were planned."  
"But we could have been a little more careful with the condoms. Remember that night nearly three months ago when you didn't have one but we did it anyway? I'm pretty sure we conceived this one that night."

"Can I touch your belly? I've been looking forward it all day but I couldn't have done it without anyone suspecting. At least now the cats are out of the bag…"

"Come on, I know you want to."  
"Hi baby! This is daddy, sorry but your sister is not very happy about this. But as soon as she gets to hold you she'll be happy I promise."Then Derek started to press hundreds of kisses to his wife's stomach.

"Stop it! You're tickling me!" Meredith giggled

"And to think two weeks ago we were walking down the aisle and your boobs looked huge for some reason. Anyway I'll go try to find her and see if I can convince her into accepting the baby as her brother or sister."  
"Okay, I'll stay were, pregnant while putting away clothes and souvenirs."

"Once she's' asleep we can sneak to the car and have good old backseat sex. Like in High School."  
"And this time you can't knock me up again because I'm already knocked up."  
"Love you." said Derek before kissing Meredith and then her belly.

"We love you too, daddy."

As soon as he climbed down the stairs we immediately knew is daughter was in the garage near the playhouse and the chicken coop.

"Hi sweetie, what you doing?" asked Derek lying down next to is daughter in front of the chicken coop.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't saw fuzzy in your room so I figured you would I have brought her here."

"Why did you come here? Weren't you and mom busy with the stupid unborn baby?" you could easily tell anger in Leah's voice.

"This is a nice place, quiet far from the excitement of the house. This floor could be a little bit cleaner but you found a sheet and placed it to look like a beach towel. If it wasn't for the chickens we would be meditating. Why did you bring Fuzzy here?"  
"She missed her mom; nobody should feel that kind of emptiness. I wanted her to spend some time with her before going to sleep." explained the little girl in the pink and yellow nightgown without taking her eyes off the little baby chicken.

"Why are you so sad about the whole baby thing? You know we will love you no matter what."

"It's not fair." she quickly responded.

"What sweetheart?"

"This baby won't have to be away from you like and did. For six years I watched you and mommy come and go; after I waited a whole week to be with you, you both left me alone with grandma for another one. Weak after week after week, you always let me down and every Sunday I cried myself to sleep because you and mommy weren't there to give me a good night kiss or read me a story. And this one will get all of those things that I didn't have because you were away to college." She turned her face away from her dad so he could see her breaking into tears but he understood that within minutes.

"Oh, we didn't know you felt like this sweetie; so for you to know whatever happens you will always be our first baby. You got to see me propose to mommy, and you went to our wedding, you even went to mommy's graduation when you were a baby, this one won't be there because it all already happened. And as far as not being fair goes it kind of is, you missed us because we were away in college but this one will miss us because our schedules as new doctors are crazy. And you have perks."  
"What perks?" Leah was sword of starting to buy it.

"Well since you're the oldest kid you can name the baby…"  
"Interesting, please continue."  
"And you can come to the hospital to visit us anytime but the baby won't because they're weak to diseases and neither of us wants to be up all night in a crying baby."

"Will you still play with me when the baby is born?"  
"Well, you might be too busy complaining to Hannah or playing with the baby so it's more up to you. Will you still play with daddy when you're all cool and I'm walking around covered in baby vomit?"

"Ew, if you try to get any on me I won't."

"This whole thing could be worse."  
"How?"  
"Well your friend Hannah is having two baby brothers and a baby sister and she doesn't have a cool place like this to hang out or hide from the noise. You can't hear anything from the inside of the house here and vice-versa. So do you want to go upstairs drinking something and hear a story before going to bed?"  
"One condition."  
"What?"

"I get to stay up late and watch a horror movie with you and mommy."  
"You do know the blood they use is just ketchup and kool aid right?"  
"Or paint."  
"Okay then, I'll carry you up the stairs."  
"Wait, can Fuzzy say goodbye to her mommy first?"  
"Ok sweetie."

**I know I said this was the last chapter but I didn't plan for the whole baby thing so I would like to write the birth chapter so the story could have more of a close end than if I ended it right now. I publish it within a week to be in lookout for the next and last one!**

**Please review me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The way it ends

"Mommy does it hurt that bad?" asked Leah worriedly.

"It's okay sweetie. It's supposed to hurt. Can you please go find the doctor while I talk to daddy?"

"Okay mommy. Wait!" Leah grabbed a wet cloth a wiped away the sweat growing in her mother's forehead. "Do you feel any better now?"  
"Yeah a little bit. Can you go page Aunt Lucy now?"  
"I'll be right back." she exited the door.

"This is it Derek. We'll be holding our baby within hours."  
"It's a beautiful night to have a baby." Derek's smile warmed her heart a little bit.

"December 31st 2011."  
"December 31st 2011."

"Happy New years Eve."  
"By far the best I've ever had.

Just when they were about to share a kiss Lucy walked in the room.

"Do you think you've already reached 10 cm?"

"If my memory is okay this is how I felt like when I reached 10 the last time."  
"And I guess your memory is indeed okay because you're at 9.9. You'll probably get the missing mm while we prep you. Nurse!" As the nurse walked in the room and removed the end of the bed and placed the stirrups in the right place a second nurse tried to kick Leah out of the room.

"No! Let me stay! I CAN HELP!"

"It won't take that long, you'll be with your mom soon. Come join me outside."  
"No! Let go of me! I'm staying stupid!" Leah kept looking at her mom "Mommy please tell her I'm staying, I don't want to go outside! Please!"

Meredith looked at the nurse. "Screw it! She's staying here!" she managed to say between contractions.

"But…"  
"No but! She's my daughter and she won't go anywhere! Did you hear me?" Meredith grabbed Leah's hand to keep the nurse to drag her out of the room.

"Errrg!" the nurse looked so pissed off...

"Meredith, I think now is a good time to start pushing."

"Oh god, here we go…" after this a series of screams were heard.

"That was a really good push the whole head is out."

Leah stood up on the chair she had been sitting on while holding her mom's hand.

"Mommy! I can already see the head! I can see it! I can see it!" then Meredith passed the shoulders. "Now I can see the shoulders too!" in the next contraction the rest of the baby emerged. "Mommy, it's a boy! I can see my baby brother!"

"Congratulations, does the dad want to cut the cord?"  
"I think I'll give that to his sister. Honey do you want to cut his cord."

"Yes!"

"I'm guessing you two had the first baby of the year! He was born at 00:00 happy 2012."

After his checkup the baby was brought back into the room.

"Leah, are you ready to hold your brother? Asked Meredith while holding her newborn son

"Can I please?"  
"Sure, just watch the head sweetie." answered Derek helping her hold him.

"He's a lot bigger than Fuzzy when she was born. But I guess Mommy is also bigger than Fuzzy's mommy."

Then Lucy interrupted the conversation.

"You haven't given us a name for him yet."

"Well, this time we didn't want to find out the sex, so we kind of didn't think that much about names. Leah do you have any suggestions?" Derek kissed both his children.  
"I like Aaden."

"I like Aaden too."

"I'm on board with that one."

"So is it Aaden?" asked Lucy while grabbing the Baby's chart.

"It is."

"Do you want him to have a second name sweetheart?" Meredith turned her face back to the baby.

"No. Like that it will be easier for him to spell."  
"See princess I told you that once you got to hold him you'd fall in love with him."  
"No you didn't." replied Leah.

"Then I'll guess I probably told that to mommy or somebody else."  
" Aaden, you're my baby brother and I love. But if you get anywhere near my chickens you're toast. The garage is my sanctuary now you find yours."

"I think is fair. And you're probably going to be in your crib for most of the day, aren't you" Meredith coed to the baby.

Aaden unwrapped one of his teeny tine arms and grabbed his sister's hair, he pulled it a little bit but because of her long hair Leah had become immune to people pulling it. Then the baby looked up and smiled at his whole family.

"He has got your hair Derek."

"And your blue/green eyes too."

"Welcome to the world, baby brother. We all love you."

**So this is the end; bittersweet tough, in one hand I'm a little sad to end this story but on the other since school picks up again tomorrow is good that now I only have two multichapter stories. And I still have more to be published until the summer. June can't come soon enough, once I finish the last round of tests of this year I think my keyboard will suffer so much…**

**Any thoughts on the end? Please review… :) **


End file.
